


Pepper, A Girl\'s Journey

by Gho5tCapper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gho5tCapper/pseuds/Gho5tCapper
Summary: Pepper is a girl from a small town who is starting out on her own adventure as a Pokemon trainer. Adult story
Kudos: 1





	Pepper, A Girl\'s Journey

**Pepper**

Author: Gho5tCapper Fandom: Pokemon, OC Genre: Romance/Erotica, Rating: Sexual Scenes, Explicit Content, Lemon Fic, No Minors ( _all characters are assumed over 18 yrs of age_ ) Crossposted on FF under my profile

**Chapter 1 "A New Trainer Begins"**

Pepper tore the sheets back off the bed and hopped to her feet. It was finally the big day, the day of her coming of age when she was able to claim her first ever Pokemon and head out on her journey to become a Pokemon master, but first she should have gotten dressed.

Looking down Pepper noticed that her breasts were finally growing, tiny soft pink nipples perched on top of what were now slightly raised little hills budding out of her chest. "They must have grew last night!" She said pressing them together in front of the mirror to make them seem much bigger than what they were. She tossed her shoulder length brown hair about and smiled slyly at herself while pursing her lips and making kisses to herself.

"Pep, you are going to be late if you don't get moving." Said her mothers voice from downstairs.

"Sorry mom, just gotta shower and then I'll be going okay?" Pepper said as she walked off towards her tiny bathroom that joined her upstairs bedroom under the attic. She walked bare butt into the bathroom and started the shower up while waiting for the hot water to kick in.

"I so can't wait to get my first ever pokemon, the other girls will be so jealous!" She said out loud while shaking her fists in front of her and kicking out her legs. She was a year older than most of her friends who would have to wait to get their pokemon so in her circle of friends she was the one getting all the attention this year.

After a few minuets she dove into the shower and let the warm water cascade over her young, firm, budding body. She let it flow over her face and pushed it back into her long brown wavy hair. "Ohh which should I choose?" She asked herself. "I mean there is Grookey or Scorbunny and Sobble too. Oh I don't know which I want still." She thought about the benefits of each as she soaped up her body and rinsed off before throwing back the curtain and stepping out onto the soft floor mat.

She grabbed a towel on the way out of the bathroom and began drying off her wet, tight body as she headed for her bag at the end of her tiny single bed. The duffel bag was pink and white with three pokeball design's on the side. She unzipped it, finding the clothes she had packed for her trip inside.

Pepper tossed the towel over a near by chair and sat her bare butt on her bed while pulling a pair of long thigh high black socks out of her bag. She ran them up her smooth, thin legs to her thicker thighs and stood back up to check herself out in the mirror. Turning and slapping her ass she bit her lip, "You are going to break some hearts today girl." She said.

Next she pulled out a pair of hot pink panties that were low cut in the front and ran up the butt as one string. She had bought them during the summer fair with her friend Brooke and snuck them into the house, hiding them from her mother to wear for her big day. She slid them over her feet and up her body until they rested just below her hips and snugly in the crack of her butt emphasizing her curves. She pulled out a matching hot pink bra with lace along the top which she slid over her developing breasts and attached in the back before pulling a white t-shirt with the image of a pokeball on it over her head and letting it hang off her chest stopping to expose her core and belly button.

She next clipped on a short black skirt that started below her hips and stopped at her upper thighs enough to show skin on her legs between her where the skirt ended and her socks began. Then finally a cute tiny yellow vest that sat open in the front and had a bottom pocket on each side.

Pepper did up her long wavy chestnut brown hair into a top ponytail and slipped on a pair of black high top shoes while putting the strap of her duffel bag over her head and across her chest, resting on her shoulder.

"Ready to go girl." She said one last time into the mirror before kissing her hand and placing it on the bed. She would miss her room, but a life of adventure awaited and she was ready to break free of her mothers rules and head out on her own.

"Don't run in the house, I know your excited Pep but you still have to obey my rules one last day." Her mother said as Pepper raced down the wooden stairs from her bedroom above to the kitchen where her mother was packing her some lunches.

"I'm sorry mom I just want to get there before any of the other girls so I can make my pick first." Pepper said as her mother shoved bags of food into her duffel bag.

"Just promise me you will play nice with the other girls okay? And Pepper . . . no boys!" Her mother crossed her arms and squinted her eyes towards Pepper.

"I'm not gonna go boy crazy when I go on my journey mom, you don't have to worry." Pepper said.

"Don't lie to me little miss, I was the one who caught little Jake with his fingers in your honey pot remember?" Peppers face turned bright red as she shrank back in her shoes. "I don't want you coming home pregnant, so keep your skirt down around the boys you hear."

"Yes mother." Pepper said softly as she hung her head.

"Other than that, you go have fun. This is a big day for young ladies coming of age and your first time away from home. Call me and check in regularly so I know you are safe okay? I love you." Her mother said giving Pepper a big hug that brought both of them to tears.

Pepper released her hug on her mother and headed for the door, turning to wave goodbye one last time. Stepping outside the day was sunny and beautiful, the grass was green and the sky was blue with large white fluffy clouds floating by, it was the first day of summer.

* * *

Pepper came up the road to the house of Professor Magnolia and her daughter Sonia who ran the local Pokemon lab and shoved her way in though the door. "Where's my Pokemon?" She shouted as she tossed the door open with a slam.

"Oh, who's this?" Asked a young soft voice. "Pepper! It's great to see you, I see your here to start your journey as a Pokemon trainer."

"I don't want no speeches Sonia, get me my Pokemon!" Shouted Pepper as she ran to the centre of the room and began looking over the Pokeballs that were on display.

"You are such a kidder Pepper, it's nice to see you so excited." Said Sonia, a young ginger with pale skin clad in a brown coat jacket. Her thick black framed glasses sat on her forehead and her big hazel eyes shone in the light. "Do you know which Pokemon that it is you want?"

"Not that I am a fire type fan girl or whatever but I am going to pick Scorbunny because he has lot's of energy like me, he goes where he wants and doesn't take shit from anyone." Pepper said throwing her fist into the air.

"Well okay, Scorbunny it is then." Sonia said as she removed the Pokeball from the holders and activated it. A white rabbit with a bandage over it's nose and fire tipped ears popped out and began running all over the room. Fire started up from some papers that Scorbunny had run over in it's haste.

Sonia ran over to retrieve a fire extinguisher from the wall and began putting out the fires as Scorbunny leaped up and landed in Pepper's arms. "He is going to be a real handful for you." She said laughing. "Now don't forget to the take the Pokedex on the counter as well, it has lot's of new info for you while you journey, okay?"

"I think that I can keep up and that we will be the best of friends." Pepper said heading for the door. She grabbed the Pokedex while hugging her new Scorbunny. She made her way out of the lab and onto the road where she put Scorbunny down to let him run around her as she traveled forward.

Rounding a building on the way out of town a group of three youths were making their way towards the labs when they saw Pepper and Scorbunny.

"Aww no fair, she got Scorbunny." a young blonde girl said pointing to the Pokemon.

"That's right I did and were best friends now too. Looks like you three are late to the show." Pepper said while smirking and crossing her arms.

"Wait, so if you got one of the Pokemon does that mean there are only two left?" Said one of the other youths, a red head with freckles on her nose clad in a polka dot dress.

"Oh no fair," Said the third youth a brown haired boy in jeans and a blue shirt. "Well you two aren't going to beat me to my Pokemon, that's for sure." He took off running up the road leaving the two girls behind.

"Uh your brother is a jerk Malory." Said the blonde.

"He's just excited you know, a boy's first Pokemon is a big deal." Malory said

"So then you want to race to get the last one?" Asked the blonde

"No, you go ahead Lara, I am going to travel with Travis and I am sure he will catch one for me." Malory said smiling with her hands behind her back.

"You both are going to have no Pokemon at this rate, bye. I am headed to the gym in Turffield to get my badge." Said Pepper as she shoved past the two girls in the road and started running out of town.

She took one final look behind her at her small town as she made her way across a wooden bridge and out into the countryside. It was going to be the start of a grand journey for her and she couldn't wait to get it started.


End file.
